Chained with Natsume!
by hell's reflection
Summary: The Alice academy has delared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stayback. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume!CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, The story is very much from my imagination J

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 1**

**_Chained with Natsume!!_**

It was a hot summer afternoon. The Alice Academy was just 2 days away from breaking off for the vacations. There was a lot of buzz around the academy. The students were allowed to go to their homes to see their parents after a very long time! While everyone was busy packing, Mikan Sakura was gloomy. She was sitting in her favorite place, below the Sakura tree sobbing… She wasn't allowed to visit her grandpa. The academy was afraid somebody might abduct her or put her grandpa in danger because her Alice was an infamous one.

'Everyone's going to go….sob…not fair it's just me….sob', Mikan was really depressed. Just then she felt someone drop down beside her. 'Oi polka…..find a better place to cry', came a very rude familiar voice. Mikan looked up at Natsume all teary eyed, instead of yelling at him she whispered 'I Am not going home this vacation. . I can't meet grandpa.' Natsume wasn't sure how to react to something like this, 'I said get lost Polka', replied Natsume. Mikan, who was already depressed couldn't deal with this attitude now. She got up and ran towards the building without saying a word.

It was the day of departure for the students. All of them were up really early to leave. Mikan was with Hotaru helping her to pack and taking orders from her to keep her lab neat in her absence. Once they were on the grounds, it was time for Hotaru to leave. Mikan gave her friend one last hug before she got into the car. When everyone had left, Mikan suddenly realized that she was the only one in the entire ground which meant the entire academy was gone expect her! Mikan ran into the building and barged to Mr. Narumi's room.

'Narumi-sensei!! This isn't fair….what do I do all alone', asked Mikan beginning to cry again. Narumi walked over to Mikan and held her by the shoulders 'Mikan look at me….you are not alone. Your dear partner's very much here!!' said Narumi with a wide smile.

'What?? Natsume hasn't gone home??' asked Mikan surprised. Mikan was sort of happy but annoyed at the same time. 'Okay Mikan I have a meeting to attend now. Run along and have fun 'said Narumi patting Mikan on her back as he walked out of the door leaving Mikan alone in the room.

Mikan went out in a while muttering to herself 'what the hell am I going to do with Natsume?! Why couldn't it be somebody else who stayed back…somebody like Hotaru, Nonoko, Ruka or Tsubasa-senpai!! Why Natsume……' suddenly she bumped into a certain someone and fell flat on her butt.

'Still upset to even watch your step eh polka? ', said Natsume staring at Mikan. Mikan stood up dusting her skirt and screamed 'Natsume!! You pervert….', she had a faint blush on her cheeks. She just didn't understand why blushed so much whenever she was around Natsume.

'Maybe you should try watching your step next time polka', said natsume, suddenly very close to her. She could almost feel his hot peppery breath on her neck. Mikan just stared into those hypnotizing crimson eyes, 'I….ye…eah….I…wil…ll' stuttered mikan stepping back a little. Natsume was staring at her stutter with a smirk on his face. He looked so irresistible with the first two buttons out and messy hair. Mikan realized she was making a fool of herself and ran in the opposite direction towards her room. Natsume chuckled and turned around to be on his way.

It was dinner time; mikan had locked up herself in her room. She had a lot of thinking to do as to how to spend her holidays, and there was natsume who was mentally a bother to mikan. Mikan could hear her stomach grumble. She got off her bed and didn't bother to change out of her lacy nightdress which fell till halfway of her thigh. She wore a jacket and went out to the cafeteria for dinner. She had to have her food alone. Mikan chose a corner seat and began eating. She was really missing her friends. She was done really soon and was on her way back.

Mikan was hastily climbing up the stairs when she bumped into natsume again! Since she was at the landing, she bumped into the wall behind her. 'Making it a habit are we??' said natsume as he stepped closer.

'Shut up natsume!! I was in a hurry that's all. To think I have to spend the holidays alone with you…..' said mikan almost in a whisper. She stopped what she was saying to look up at him, only to find him staring at her.

Natsume moved another step closer almost trapping mikan between the wall and himself and whispered in her ears, 'alone….eh…..' he ran a finger up her thigh and stopped at the hem of her gown. Mikan, who was blushing furiously 'natsume…..wha…what…ar…are…you doing?? , said mikan which almost sounded like a moan. Natsume was moving his hand up inch by inch taking the soft material along…

Mikan could feel Natsume's hand brush along her panties. She panicked and held a handful of Natsume's hair. Natsume suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at mikan, moving away from her.

He stared into her chocolate brown orbs; 'don't dress up like that and walk around the campus!!' said natsume gruffly and walked away leaving mikan utterly shocked. Mikan just stood there trying to realize what had happened. She could still smell natsume all over herself. She suddenly realized that her gown was still folded up. She straightened it out and ran towards her room as quickly as possible. Too much had happened in one day. To think she had many more days alone with him…..

A/N : Hey all you readers . Please Please tell me if you like my story!! Based on the rewies I get, I will update as soon as possible :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 2**

The night was really long for Mikan. She was embarrassed to the core, so much that she still hadn't stopped blushing. Mikan was rolling and squirming in her bed unable to sleep a wink. Even after a shower, she still couldn't get over Natsume's perfume off her body!! It was too much of a torture for mikan. After what seemed like hours, Mikan fell asleep….

RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG rang the alarm at six in the morning!! Mikan immediately jumped out of bed to turn off her alarm clock. 'Damn……forgot to turn off the alarm last night', muttered mikan to herself. It was holidays and she was up at six!! Too much! Mikan fell back into bed and tried sleeping again. The previous night's events came flooding back to her. Mikan immediately got up and kicked off her blanket. She didn't want to start the day by dwelling over Natsume. She got out of bed and finished her morning routine. She wore a simple white skirt and a yellow sleeveless top and went down for breakfast. All the sleepless hours in the night sure had made her hungry. Mikan sat in the same seat as previous night and quietly had her breakfast which seemed to have a lot of tomatoes today. As she was eating, mikan looked outside the window. She saw the Sakura tree occupied by none other than natsume. She focused her attention back to her food at once.

Mikan left the cafeteria once she was done and was on her way back to her room. As she was walking she saw an empty box of howalons in one of the dustbins. She suddenly stopped walking and drooled over the empty box. She realized she had nothing to do the entire day anyway! Mikan ran downstairs over to the Sakura tree. Natsume was still seated on the branch reading some manga. 'Natsume!! Natsume! Let's go to central town today?? Anyway you haven't got anything to do either….right?' said mikan looking up at Natsume. Natsume looked down at mikan lazily,

'Really polka, you amaze me…don't you find any other place in this entire empty building to scream around?'. This really annoyed mikan, 'I was just offering you know! I thought you might be bored as well…but anyways what are going to do all day??' continued mikan. 'None of your business polka, I am busy unlike someone…' said natsume getting back to the manga.

Mikan was rather irritated so she just left muttering something to herself. 'I shall go to central town myself. Who needs this insolent jerk!' thought mikan to herself as she made her way to the bus stop.

Mikan arrived at central town, which made her really happy! The first thing she did was to walk over to the howalons counter. She generously brought herself three boxes of howalons. Mikan had a lot of fun by herself. Come to think of it she had never been to this place alone! It had been a good four years in the academy and she had never been left all alone like this. Mikan was certainly missing her friends a lot, especially Hotaru. But she was sort of having fun in her own little way. She went to into a garments store brought a couple of shirts and skirts for herself. She went to the ice-cream parlors and had many scoops of strawberry ice-cream. After a long time of shopping eating and more eating, mikan was finally tired. She found an empty bench beneath a tree. Mikan rested for a while on the bench. Suddenly, she started getting a stomach ache. Uncontrollable pain maybe was due to all the howalons and ice-cream she ate.

As she was suffering, a young boy of her age came to her and offered help. 'Hey there, what happened? You look like your suffering. May I help you?' mikan slowly looked up at the stranger and said 'ye…..yess...pl..please..' the boy left her and returned soon with some medicines and a bottle of water. Mikan took the medicines and sat still for a while.

'You okay now miss….' Asked the boy. 'Mikan. My name's Mikan. Thank you so much…' 'My name's Tama', replied the boy with a warm smile. Mikan returned the smile and looked at her watch. 'Oh I must leave; it's almost time for the last bus. Thank you so much tama' said mikan before turning around. Tama caught her wrist immediately and said 'you can call me if your come this side again…we can ummm…meet?' Mikan was quite surprised but nodded with a yes and left.

it was around six thirty when mikan reached the academy. She went straight to her room dropped the bags on the bed. She stripped off her clothes and went to take a shower. After a while, mikan was sitting on her bed thinking of what to do. She definitely wasn't sleepy this early in the evening. She couldn't go down for dinner as she was so full with all the sweets and ice creams. Mikan had an idea. She decided go check on natsume. Of course there was nobody else in the building she could spend some time with. She changed into blue colored shorts and an oversized top which left only an inch or two of her shorts visible. Mikan locked her room and went to the special star student's floor. Still at a distance, she saw someone sitting down, before the door clutching the right hand. Mikan ran over to the person only to find it was Natsume. His right arm was bleeding profusely and his breathing was ragged.

Natsume looked up at mikan 'mikan….O...Open the doo…door. Will ya.' said natsume trying to catch his breath; he pointed at his trousers pocket indicating the key. Mikan was stunned! First he calls her mikan and then instead of shooing her away, he asks her for help! She ignored the thoughts and put her hands inside his pocket, trying hard not to blush. Mikan found the key and opened the door. Once she opened the door mikan helped natsume get up and went into the room. Natsume had his right arm around her shoulder and had buried his face into Mikan's hair which was still wet. Mikan's shirt was soaking with blood too since the wound on his arm was still bleeding. 'Your hair….smells…n….nice polka…' whispered natsume into her hair.

He's all wounded and can barely hold up; still calling names, thought mikan to her self. She dropped him on the bed once they reached his bedroom. Mikan just stared at natsume not sure what to do next. Natsume opened his eyes slightly and said 'the medicines….second draw from top...'

Mikan nodded and ran over to bring him the medicines and bandages. She gave him his tablets first and then started dressing his wounds. She had to peel off his shirt to do that. Since natsume was quiet with his eyes closed, the situation didn't embarrass mikan too much. After a while she was done. Natsume slowly opened his eyes again and looked at mikan. The two of them were staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Mikan broke the contact and jumped out of the bed. 'Well I'll be leaving then…' started mikan when Natsume cut in 'your not going anywhere with those bloodstained clothes'. Before mikan could raise a protest natsume continued 'pick a shirt from my closet and change your top' he said. Mikan thought for a while and realized she couldn't go out like this.

She went over to Natsume's closet and picked up a shirt. Since all his clothes were a bit too big for her she didn't have much of a choice.

Mikan came out of the bathroom changed. The shirt was so loose for her that one of her shoulders was bare and her bra strap visible. Mikan walked over to Natsume's bed only find him asleep. He looked so handsome in the faint moonlight without a shirt. Mikan sat at the edge of the bed and dared to touch his silky strands of hair. Wrong move! Natsume opened his eyes and stared into her 'like what you see?' asked natsume in a low husky tone that was so irresistible. Mikan took a while to let the statement seep in and moved her hand away. 'I am leaving, pervert!' she said before getting up. Natsume caught her by the wrist 'Mikan…..don't go…' said natsume slowly in a low tone. He rubbed his head and continued 'my head is hurting real bad…'

Mikan was so confused what this guy expected out of her! 'Alright natsume I'll stay if you promise not to tease me anymore while I stay here. Fine?' asked mikan firmly. Natsume left her hand and said 'fine…I'll try.'

Mikan smirked and sat beside him on the bed. She turned to him and put her hands on his head. 'I can give you a good massage. Tell me where it hurts.' said mikan. Natsume shook her hands off and shifted himself. He was now flat on the bed with his head on her lap. Mikan was blushing furiously now. The soft silky strands on her bare thigh were giving her new exciting sensations. 'Mikan…my forehead hurts…' said natsume looking up mikan. Mikan gulped and began massaging slowly…

* * *

A/N: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews!! Anyways I know I've left this chapter where the most intense part begins.

I will update as soon as possible again based on the reviews!! So keep those comments coming in :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 3**

Mikan was moving her fingers in a circular fashion around Natsume's forehead. Natsume was keeping quiet all along. In a short while, he was asleep. Natsume turned around in his sleep on Mikan's lap. Mikan couldn't take Natsume's hot breath on her bare thighs. She slowly moved a bit and placed Natsume's head on the pillow beside her without waking him up. She pulled the blanket over him and was about to move when Natsume's hand caught her wrist and jerked it forward causing mikan to loose balance and fall on the bed. Before mikan could say or do anything, she found herself beneath Natsume pinned against the soft mattress. 'I thought I asked you to stay polka…' whispered Natsume huskily. He rested his forehead against hers. His lips were almost brushing against hers causing mikan to blush heatedly.

'But…Natsume…Jus…just what are you….' Mikan was instantly silenced by Natsume when he let his lips crash against hers. It was a real wet kiss! Mikan could feel Natsume's tongue lazily moving around in her mouth. She was burning hot. Natsume left her mouth and dropped wet kisses along her jaw line. She could almost feel the wet blotches...Mikan wrapped her arms around him and twirled the strands of his long hair. Natsume's free hand moved towards Mikan's bare shoulder and started massaging the area. Mikan moaned against natsume, who was now taking in her delicate creamy flesh beneath the earlobe. Mikan could almost feel his teeth and tongue sucking at her flesh. In the event,

Natsume had moved the bra strap off her shoulder. Mikan was hungrily running her hand against his bare back….

After a while of touching each other, mikan could feel natsume fast asleep with his head against her shoulders. She could feel even breaths against her neck. Suddenly she realized how dangerously close the stray hand was to her breasts. Natsume's hand was beneath Mikan's shirt resting on her chest, with a bit of her lacy bra in contact. Mikan was afraid she'd wake up natsume if she moved him even a bit. Since he was asleep she let him be. She was feeling really drowsy herself, so mikan fell asleep with Natsume in her arms.

It was early next morning when Natsume slowly opened his eyes. He was sleeping on something very soft. He stiffened a bit and looked up. He was horrified for a moment! He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep on Mikan!! The worse was yet to be realized when he felt something extremely soft on his left palm. As natsume traced his hand, he found it beneath Mikan's bra!! Now he was ten shades of red! He carefully removed his hand from under Mikan's bra and shirt without causing too many movements which might wake her up. Now that he had successfully completely freed himself from her, natsume sat up on the bed and looked down at the girl. Images of last night came flooding back to him. Natsume clutched his hair really tight out of anger! He was completely out of character due to the injury and the effect of pills the previous night. He couldn't forgive himself for acting like that. Natsume just then realized that the pain in his right arm was reduced to a great extent. He ran a finger over his bandages and looked at Mikan. She looked so peaceful while sleeping… Natsume slapped himself softly and went into the bathroom for a shower. After a long shower, natsume came out of the bathroom hoping Mikan would've left but in vain. She was still fast asleep on his bed. Natsume put on a pair of jeans and flung his towel over his chest before he went towards his bed to wake up Mikan.

The blanket was no longer 'covering' Mikan as it should be. It was carelessly sprawled somewhere on her torso, leaving her creamy smooth thighs to viewers content. Natsume laid his palm on her thigh and leisurely stroked it upwards enjoying the feel of it beneath his palm. At once he came to his senses and muttered curses before roughly shrugging Mikan awake. Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see a scowling Natsume dressed in jeans and a towel in front of her, images of previous night came to her mind. She immediately jumped out of the bed and screamed 'you pervert!! What have you done with me?!' Natsume looked even more annoyed and said 'I wouldn't dare to anything with someone as ugly as you! Anyways I appreciate your time with me. Now leave.' said Natsume without any emotion. 'What a jerk!' whispered Mikan before walking out of the door, slamming it shut before her.

Mikan, once in her room ran into the bathroom for a shower. She was really hurt. 'What does he think of himself? An acknowledgement for helping him and spending a night with him would've been enough!' thought Mikan to herself. She was just about getting out of the clothes she was wearing when she realized that she was in Natsume's clothes! Great, so that meant she had to visit him again to return these clothes. She put them aside and turned on the shower. The hot water was really soothing to her body. She was madly blushing still thinking about last night. What had all those kisses and sleeping in each other's arms meant? Come to think of it, those hot burning lips on her skin did feel good. Damn good infact. Mikan angrily shook her head and turned of the shower. Natsume's lips felt good?! What was she thinking…like it would ever happen again. Would it…? No way! Mikan dried herself with towel before walking up to the mirror. As she was drying her hair she saw a few red marks on her neck, three of them to be specific. Oh my gosh!! Natsume had bitten her! That brute…what was he thinking?! Mikan walked out of the bathroom and went to her wardrobe. She had to find something close necked in order to hide her love bytes….

Meanwhile Natsume was getting dressed in his room. He had to meet one of his comrades regarding a mission. After he was done, just before leaving the room he saw something on his bed that caught his attention. It was a small piece of paper half hidden in the blankets. Natsume went closer and picked up the piece of paper. In a perfectly neat handwriting was written 'Tama…ph: 11-005-2346'. Natsume folded the piece of paper and was about to burn it….but decided against it. 'So Mikan's meeting other guys eh' thought Natsume to himself. Tama…..why did the name so familiar. This couldn't be anyone from the academy because he knew he was the only student in the academy at present apart from Mikan... He had to find out didn't he...?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. And thank you soooooooooooooo much for the reviews :) The next chapter will be up really soon. Till then keep those comments coming in!!


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 4**

Mikan was cleaning up her wardrobe after pulling out half a heap of her clothes to find a close necked top but, in vain . She didn't have anything that would effectively cover the red marks on her neck. She really did need something as she was planning to buy something to keep herself occupied in the central town today.

After a while, Mikan settled for one of her pink noodle strapped top and a light green skirt that came up to her knees. She found an old green scarf with red polka dots which she tied around her neck loosely. She tied her hair with one band, letting the long hair fall over her shoulders. She surely would stand out in a crowd!!

Mikan went down to cafeteria for breakfast before leaving. The last person she wanted to meet or rather expected to see was Natsume! What the hell was Natsume doing down in the cafeteria?! She quietly went over to the counter to collect her food. She chose one of the corner tables avoiding any sort of eye contact with Natsume.

Once she set her plate down, she heard Natsume call out to her and walked towards her. Mikan turned around and looked at him.

'I think you forgot something….polka...dots... .' said Natsume as he ran a finger over her scarf with a smirk. Mikan blushed slightly at the way he rolled 'polka dots'. She tried hard to hide her blush and gave him a questioning look.

Natsume took out a half burnt piece of paper and handed it over to her. Mikan hesitantly took the paper and looked at it. All she could see was tama and 11-00. The rest of the number was burnt. 'Hey what happened to the rest of the number??' asked Mikan.

'I was going to burn the whole thing anyway..but then thought this piece of junk might just belong to you' said Natsume. He then looked sharply at her and continued 'who is this Tama?'

Mikan who was scowling all this while replied, 'well….I don't really know who Tama is. I met him in central town the yesterday and he helped my stomach ache. But I don't remember him giving me his phone number…' said Mikan rubbing softly against her forehead to see if she remembered anything. She clutched on to the piece of paper as she spoke.

Natsume shrugged before turning around to leave. Just then he instantly turned around and whispered into Mikan's ear 'Oh and by the way polka…you need a size bigger bra'. Before mikan could react or scream, Natsume was already half way out of the cafeteria leaving her all alone. An extremely embarrassed Mikan ate her forgotten breakfast quietly.

Once she was done, mikan left the cafeteria and was on her way to the bus stand. On the way, she met Narumi sensei who was carrying some papers in his hand. Narumi called Mikan 'Mikan. I hope you are not getting into any trouble spending time all alone' asked Narumi.

'Not at all sensei! I am on my way to the central town now.' said Mikan with a huge smile. 'Oh that's nice! Be careful Mikan. Never trust any strangers you meet alright. Have a nice day.' said Narumi smiling. He patted Mikan's head before continuing on his way. Mikan watched him till he was gone and pondered for a while 'never trust strangers….Tama…' It was all so confusing!

Mikan went over too the bus stand and vowed to herself not to think too much and spoil her mood. Soon, she was in central town! Mikan went over to the howalon counter like her ritual. Once she had her fill of howalons, mikan walked around the place searching for a toy store. All of a sudden Mikan bumped into someone.

It was Tama! 'Hey….fancy meeting you again right the next day!' said Tama with a huge smile. Mikan smiled at him and greeted him. 'I just came here to buy something. Not going to be here for a long time.' said Mikan. 'Ah…no problem. I'll accompany you for a while.' said Tama with that warm smile again. Mikan just couldn't refuse and asked him to come along. They soon reached a toy store. Mikan brought herself a couple of jigsaw puzzles and a bear.

Once they were outside the store, Tama asked, 'hey do you want to have a cup of coffee with me before leaving?' .Mikan was about to refuse but she remember something, she had to find out who exactly this guy was. Soon, they were in a small café having a cup of coffee.

'I've never seen you around since you aren't from the Alice academy. Who are you?' asked Mikan with a smile as she didn't want to sound very offensive. 'Well yes I am not from the academy. My father owns a garment store behind the amusement park.' said Tama calmly.

'But then what do you do all day if you don't go to school?' asked Mikan genuinely. 'Haha...Haha…I….I do odd jobs for people here and there...' said Tama before he called the waitress to ask for the bill. 'But anyways Mikan you don't have to be afraid of me or anything. We can always be good friends or…more' continued Tama coming forward slightly before breaking off into laughter.

Tama paid the bill refusing to take any cash from mikan. They were on their way to the bus stand. 'Hey what's with the scarf in this hot weather?' asked Tama all of a sudden.

'Oh this…It looks nice you know. Besides, I like polka dots!' said mikan smiling to her self at the admission of liking 'polka dots'. 'Oh…is it...' said Tama staring at her scarf. Mikan slowly felt her scarf pulling away from her neck. She stopped in her tracks ant looked at Tama. The scarf had stopped sliding.

'Hey!! You're an Alice too….' said Mikan. 'Guess you caught me….hehe' said tama with a grin. 'But how did you stop my Alice even without holding your scarf??' asked tama. 'My Alice is nullifying' said Mikan with a proud smile.

By his time they had reached the bus stop and Tama waved her goodbye. Once in the bus, mikan realized how the piece of paper must have come to her. He must have levitated and placed it somewhere in her pockets without her knowledge.

Soon the bus reached the academy. Mikan walked back to her room with her bags. She wasn't going to have lunch as she still had the coffee taste in her mouth and she had a box of howalons with her if she ever felt hungry. She had to find something to do the rest of the day to pass time…

Mikan pulled out her scarf and threw her bags on her study table. She fell on the bed exhausted due to the hot sun. She was soon fast asleep.

It was almost night when Mikan slowly opened her eyes. to think she had fallen asleep the entire day!! Mikan slowly turned around in her bed and looked around, without bothering to get up. She was shocked to see Natsume sitting in her chair reading a manga! Mikan immediately got up and screamed.

'Shut up baka!!' screamed Natsume as he stood up slamming the manga on the desk. Just then Mikan realized her shirt had rolled up several folds, revealing her smooth flat belly. She immediately pulled it down back in place and looked at him with vengeance.

'What do you want?! Why are you here? And…how'd you get in?' asked mikan without taking a breath. 'You're the only idiot in the entire world who sleeps like a pig with the door unlocked!' said Natsume.

'I am here to deliver a message from the gay teacher. You are officially to join the academy's defenses under persona in a couple of weeks, which means you will be sent on missions like a few students are' continued Natsume. 'I will be training you for it staring tomorrow five a.m' said Natsume walking towards the door.

'Hey Natsume…wait…But…Why all of a sudden??' asked Mikan shocked. 'Keep your queries for the gay teacher, spare me' said Natsume 'but if your late tomorrow….I'll make sure you'll see hell' finished Natsume and walked out of the door leaving an extremely shocked and confused Mikan on the bed….

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter up!! this one is longer than all other chapters. I promise the next one will be longer :) :)

One sincere request from all you guys and girls...Please do leave a comment if you like my story so far!! I would really really appreciate it! 'coz you see that is the main source of my inspiration!!;O)

on the other hand...thanks for all those of you who have reviewed!! cheers!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 5**

Mikan was unable to sleep in peace that night. That short rendezvous with Natsume had left a number o f unanswered questions in her mind. Why didn't Narumi tell her himself when he had met her? Was all this so sudden??…But none of it made any sense to the poor girl.

By the time Mikan could get any sleep, her clock on the wall was showing 4.30!! She definitely couldn't get on the wrong side of Natsume early in the morning. She dragged herself to the bathroom and took a shower. She combed her hair to a high ponytail.

Mikan was about to wear a skirt when she remembered she was going for training. She wore a navy blue tracksuit and a sky blue, tight fitting T-shit.

It was almost five. Mikan stepped out of her room and walked downstairs. She suddenly remembered that natsume hadn't mentioned the venue!! He had not told her where to come for training!

Mikan walked over to the Sakura tree as that was the one place she was familiar with. The cold breeze of the morning ruffled trough her hair making her shiver slightly.

'Not bad polka…managed to make it on time..' said natsume from one of the branches of the Sakura tree. Mikan immediately looked up to spot Natsume. He jumped down swiftly from the branch on his legs and moved closer to Mikan. 'Whoa…that was a really clean jump…that too from such a high branch!' exclaimed Mikan sounding totally impressed.

Natsume put both his hands on mikan and said, 'I hope you watched that carefully polka, because I want you to do that now'. Mikan, who had a slight blush as soon as natsume placed his hands on her, stiffened.

'You want me to…J…jump from that high branch??' asked Mikan almost in a whisper.

Natsume left her and walked over to another tree opposite the Sakura tree and stood resting against the tree trunk.

'Well…I suppose you can start with a branch a little lower. You have to land neatly without causing too much noise and disturbance. Now quit the questions and get to training' ordered natsume.

Mikan stood there staring at the tree and back at natsume who stood under the tree ever so still watching her from beneath his bangs. Mikan felt extremely self conscious. She began climbing the tree making a number of twigs snap here and there. She took quite a while to just reach one of the lower branches. In lesser than a half a second, Natsume was up beside her.

'That was terrible. You have to first learn to climb the tree first in order to jump' said Natsume. With one swift action natsume put his arm around her waist holding her tight and jumped down. Even before Mikan could react or say something, Natsume was walking back to the other tree.

'Once more…I'll not let you do anything else unless you perfect that' said Natsume sternly.

Mikan just nodded sill a bit flushed. She adjusted her slightly before attempting again. She was just too aware of Natsume staring at her.

It was almost eleven when Mikan was still practicing climbing a tree swiftly! Mikan was really tired and couldn't strain her muscles any longer. She climbed down the tree and walked over to Natsume, only to find him asleep in the same position.

He really looked like an angel while asleep. Mikan slowly ran her fingers through his silky strands which felt so damn good. She brushed aside the stands covering his eyes.

Images of the night they were all touchy with each other came to her mind. Mikan stiffened a bit, but was unable to retrieve her hand from his face.

Mikan moved over a little closer, her nose almost touching his when a twig beneath her foot snapped. The noise was enough to wake up Natsume! He snapped his eyes open and gasped.

Mikan who was now a ten shades of red tried moving back instantly only to lose balance and fall back on the ground. Since she had one hand resting on Natsume's shoulder, she pulled him along with her on top.

Natsume was now resting beneath Mikan's shoulder. She could feel his hot breath on her cleavage through the shirt. She still had a hand across Natsume's neck. He slowly raised his head and rested it on her forehead.

'Fancy...thinking you are the one to call me a pervert…' whispered Natsume against her moist lips, almost brushing them. Natsume slowly dragged his hand upwards brushing heavily against her stomach and her left breast.

Mikan let out something that sounded like a moan when he let his hand stay on her breast. Natsume moved his fingers in an erotic fashion feeling her harden beneath his touch even with a shirt. With some effort, mikan put her hand on his on her breast. 'Sto…stop it…' she managed to say.

Natsume smirked before getting of her and stood up, pulling mikan to her feet. 'Maybe you should finish what you start next time…polka dots.' said Natsume.

'There will not be a next time!!' said Mikan who was so flushed that one could have mistaken he girl to have a fever.

'I wonder……whatever….show me your improvement from the time I dozed. Lets see if I should bother with you tomorrow or not' said natsume immediately turning cold.

Mikan was so exhausted she couldn't do any more climbing, but she had to if she needed to get away from Natsume.

She climbed the tree pretty smoothly and climbed back down. 'Tomorrow morning five am. Dare not get late', with that Natsume turned around and began walking towards the building.

'Hey…that was so rude!! Couldn't you at least appreciate a little for all my efforts...' screamed Mikan. But Natsume was already far far away.

Mikan walked back into the academy into her room. She was now all sweaty and tired. She stripped off her clothes and went to take a shower. The warm water was really soothing to her tired muscles. She stepped out of the bathroom and wore a robe with nothing else.

She immediately crashed and kept an alarm for about three hours later for lunch. Mikan did not think of anything else and slept like a rock.

It was around two, when Mikan woke up. She wore a yellow blouse and a simple blue skirt and combed her hair. Her body was aching all over the place. It was a long time since she had ever worked out or more than an hour! She slowly walked down to the cafeteria for lunch.

As she was having her food, natsume entered the cafeteria. He chose a different chair to sit and began eating. Once Mikan was done, she walked over to Natsume and asked, 'Ne natsume…My body's really hurting from all that training. Do you have any medicine?'

Natsume looked up at her and said 'wait for me to finish.'

Mikan drowsily sat across Natsume resting her head on the table. She almost fell asleep by the time Natsume was done with lunch. She started feeling hot all of a sudden and could smell something burning. Mikan immediately got up only find her hair on fir. She immediately nullified the fire and glared at Natsume who was now standing beside her.

'Let's go…'he said in a cold tone and began walking. Mikan quietly followed behind him….

* * *

A/N : Sorrryyyyyy for the late update. was really busy with all my classwork. Will continue weekly updates :) Thank you all the dear reviewers :D


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 6**

The two of them were now in front of door. Natsume took his own sweet time to search for the keys somewhere deep inside his pockets.

The atmosphere was all to quiet for Mikan. Finally Natsume found the keys and unlocked the door. Natsume left mikan in the living room and went in somewhere to fetch the medicines.

Mikan was in awe for the room which looked like a mansion. She hadn't noticed as much the last time she was here. Soon as she remembered that there was a faint blush in her cheeks. She really hadn't noticed anything much about the interiors of the room the last time she was here. Mikan sat on one of the lavish couches while waiting for Natsume to come back. The couch was so comfortable that she almost sank into it, closing her eyes.

"Oi polka dots", said Natsume snapping Mikan out of her thoughts. Natsume had a strip of some tablets and an ointment. She stood up almost immediately and took the medicines from his hands

"Thanks natsume", said Mikan with a bright smile and turned around to leave. Natsume grabbed her hand turned her around.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? You haven't even asked me how and when to take your medicine", said natsume.

Mikan gave a sheepish smile this time and said, "Oh…hehe...Yeah...Tell me when to take them Natsume-kun". Mikan was trying to break free from his grip.

"You have to take this right now", said Natsume taking the strip of tablet from Mikan's hand and holding it up. "And about this…you can apply it anytime but make sure to take a bath after that. Do not forget there is someone else living in this building apart from you", continued Natsume this time pointing at the Ointment.

"Alright Natsume-kun, I will try not to forget to take a bath", said Mikan in a really nasty voice. She took the tablets from Natsume and was about to leave again, when the door bell rang. Natsume stepped ahead of Mikan and went on to open the door.

It was none other than Narumi-sensei standing outside with his usual brown pants and half buttoned white shirt looking as gay as ever. But this time he wore a worried expression and was panting.

Mikan ran up to the door and asked "what happened sensei…did you just come running all the way?". Narumi looked at the two of them and said "good to find both of you together. There is a threat to this academy at this point of time. We've just been informed that the academy will be infiltrated. Somebody's out there attacking us at a vulnerable time! And your lives might be in danger too….somehow they know that the 2 of you haven't vacated the academy!"

"I want the two of you to stay together till any safety measures have been taken. We do not know when the enemy will come in or go. I want you to occupy a room that is most difficult to locate. Do not step out till I give you any further instructions", continued Narumi almost breathless.

Mikan was suddenly very scared. "What's going on sensei??", asked mikan all panicky. "This will be over soon mikan. Now hurry up", said Narumi patting mikan on her head.

Narumi gave Natsume a cell phone kind of gadget and told him, "I want you to keep this. I will call you once it's safe. Please don't do anything on your own Natsume-kun".

Natsume put the gadget into his pocket and said, "But am not going to be doing nothing if somebody comes in my way". Saying that, He walked out of the room.

Mikan went out too and looked at Narumi with a gloomy face. "Go Mikan!! I will be fine", said Narumi trying to lighten her up.

Mikan ran up to Natsume, who was now walking way ahead. Natsume walked down the stairs and started checking on every single room in the row. Mikan was quietly walking behind him unsure of what to do. After walking another floor down, Natsume finally found a room. It belonged to none other than Hotaru!! He took out a tiny key and opened the door.

"Hey why do you have the key to Hotaru's room??", asked Mikan in disbelief. "Oh and if you were specifically searching for her room all this while you should've just asked me…", continued Mikan.

Natsume just looked at her with a 'whatever' expression. "This is called a master-key. I have this in case of emergency", said Natsume as he walked into the room.

Natsume locked the door once mikan was inside. "But why Hotaru's room??", asked Mikan as she walked towards the bed to sit down.

Natsume was near the study table when he opened a wooden box and a swarm of silvery hardened egg like things came flying out. Mikan screeched and pulled a blanket over her head.

Natsume jumped on the bed and trapped the swarm of things back into the box. After a couple of seconds Mikan slowly peeped out of her blanket ant looked at the box in Natsume's hand.

"Your friend's a natural mess of insanity. Nobody can leave this unhurt. So that makes it safe for us", said Natsume before he jumped off the bed to place the box back in its place.

Mikan smiled as she put away the blanket completely and got of the bed. Natsume wasn't a special star student for nothing!! She went around the room exploring objects herself.

The two of them were pretty much occupied in their own little explorations for a while, making all sorts of noises and crashing small objects here and there.

Mikan suddenly found something very interesting that responded to sounds. The louder she screamed the longer the object would travel in a straight line. Mikan was playing with it when the object accidentally hit Natsume on his head.

Mikan ran up to and him said "hey sorry!! That happened by mistake". Natsume had something like water squatter in his hand. In no time there was a splash of water on Mikan.

"Natsume!!", screamed Mikan and hit him with the object again. The battle continued for a while, when Mikan all of a sudden realized that her body was aching!!

She immediately stopped Natsume and fell on the bed. "I can't take this anymore I need to take the tablet and apply this ointment now", said Mikan as she opened the tablet and had one.

Natsume walked over to the couch and pulled out one of his manga and started reading. Mikan was fidgeting with her bar of ointment and her yellow shirt. Natsume looked up and asked, "What's your problem now??".

"Hey how do I apply this?? I barely reach my back. That's where it hurts the maximum!!", wailed Mikan.

"You really are hopeless aren't you??", said natsume as he put the manga down. "Alright take off your shirt", continued natsume casually as he stood up and walked towards the bed.

Mikan was dazed!! She looked up at him in disbelief….Natsume really just did ask her to take off her shirt!!

* * *

A/N : I know I am updating really really late. My true apologies. I am not going to discontinue this story :D Thanks for supporting!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 7**

Mikan sat on the bed staring at Natsume who was standing in front of her. "You didn't mean what you just said did you??" gasped Mikan.

"Alright… guess you don't want any help with that", said Natsume and went back to the couch he was sitting on earlier. He pulled out the manga he was reading and went back to it.

Mikan sat on the bed staring at Natsume who was now reading manga like nothing just happened. And her back was really aching.

After a while, mikan put down the balm and said almost in a whisper, "Natsume…Can you apply this for me, please?" .Her cheeks were totally pink!

Natsume looked up from the manga and set his book down. "Well then…take off your shirt. You can't possibly expect any results from applying it on your dress polka dots", said Natsume with a sly smirk.

"Awww…alright….I'll be back", said Mikan getting off the bed and pulling the bedspread along with her. She went into the adjacent room which was filled with demented inventions of Hotaru's!

Mikan hesitantly pulled off her shirt and undid her innerwear. She couldn't believe she was doing this! But her guilt was answered by the shooting pains in her back. She covered her upper body with the bedspread and stepped out of the room.

Natsume had kept a bowl of clean water and was thinning out a towel on the bed. He looked up at Mikan standing by the door. He signaled her to approach to the place he had laid out the towel.

Mikan hesitantly walked towards the bed and climbed onto it. Natsume stood beside the bed waiting for her to take of the bedspread.

"Will you please turnaround till I lie down…This is so embarrassing!", wailed Mikan. Natsume smirked, and turned around allowing her a bit of privacy. Mikan laid herself on the bed and then pulled of the soft bedspread shoving it beside her.

"Okay…", she said softly. Natsume turned around to a vast expanse of silky creamy bare skin in front of him. He pulled a stool by the table he had set the cream and settled down.

She shivered in reaction as warm hands gently gathered up her hair and draped it so that the thick mass fell entirely over her left shoulder before he squeezed out a generous amount of the cream onto his palm and rubbed his hands before laying them on her back.

The moment his hands touched Mikan, she let out a moan!

She immediately clasped a hand to her mouth turning very red. She buried her head into the pillow she was sleeping on.

Natsume ignored what just happened and continued massaging her back. He made slow linear movements applying accurate pressure along her spine. He then made a few circular movements along her shoulder muscles.

Mikan couldn't help but make more noises! It was so damned soothing. It felt blissful to have his warm hands doing such things on her back. She was thoroughly enjoying this feeling.

"Can you keep low polka dots?!", hissed Natsume, who was now getting really bothered by her moans.

He was trying hard to keep his cool and not giving into the temptation of straying his hands anywhere lower than required. But this tense heated atmosphere with Mikan moaning to every touch wasn't helping at all!

As Natsume stoked his down to her waist, he brought his head down to her ear and whispered, "You aren't making this easy for me Mikan".

Mikan stiffened immediately at his proximity and his hot breath on her neck. To make it worse he called her by her name!

Natsume hadn't moved from that position and his hands had stopped on her waist.

"Nat-sume…", said Mikan faintly and buried her head into the pillow yet again. Natsume moved up to sit straight and dragged his hand all along her backside before standing up.

Mikan was shocked for a moment. she got up and kneeled on her knees on the bed covering herself with the blanket and holding it tightly in the front. "N…N..Natsume…Are you…like…done?, she asked hesitantly.

Natsume turned around to look at her. Without a word he came onto the bed with her and sat in front of her.

Mikan squeaked and tried moving back only to be caught between more blankets. She sort of lost balance and fell back against the pillows. She immediately pulled her legs back and held on to blanket as if it were her heart slipping away.

Natsume still hadn't spoken a word. He moved towards her on the bed and put a hand on her bare knee. Her short skirt was all rolled up somewhere beneath the blankets.

"Mikan…..", He hissed slowly moving his hand along her thigh.

Even before Mikan could comprehend what was going on…Natsume was right in front of her. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. He had somehow positioned himself between her legs to close the distance.

Mikan was suddenly alarmed. "Natsume!! ….G….Get Off me!!!!", screamed mikan trying to ward him off with her hands. This only made things worse for the poor girl. In the fit, she left the blanket she was holding on to, only to Natsume's awe!

The two stopped and sat still for a moment. Natsume couldn't help but stare at the beautiful amount skin in front of him and Mikan was breathing heavily in utter shock!

She regained herself instantly and pulled back the blanket in place only to have Natsume stop her hand midway and held them tightly. "Don't…..Your….Beautiful..", He said looking into her hazel brown eyes.

Without another word, He moved in to close the gap between them. His heated lips crashed against her moist ones. It was a really heated kiss. Mikan had given up protesting let her hands down.

Natsume moved his lips to kiss her cheeks. It tasted slightly moist. He stopped all of a sudden and moved back a bit to look at her. A tear rolled down Mikan's cheek.

"I…I.....Ummm....This wont happen again. Not unless you want it.", said Natsume, firmly. He pulled up her blanket and draped it around her. He got off the bed and went into one of the adjacent rooms.

Mikan bit her lips. She hated to admit but he tasted damn sweet, very unlike him. She got off the bed and ran into the room where her clothes lay. She wasn't quite sure why tears rolled down her cheeks….It might have been nervousness, excitement or just mesmerised. watever it was....She wished they hadn't rolled out…

* * *

A/N : New year resoulution : Update more frequently :)

Thanks for all the reviews....My energy boosters!! HAha...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 8**

Mikan put on her yellow blouse she was wearing earlier and quickly tied up the brown mass of her hair. She stood for several moments leaning against the door. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the images of the two of them on the bed outside.

She realized it was quite pointless to forcibly try and block it all out as she would be with Natsume under the same roof for as long as the officials contacted them again.

Mikan opened the door and peeped out as if there was a horrid monster waiting to devour her with jaws wide open! But, obviously there was nothing. Natsume wasn't in the room either. That was quite a relief for Mikan.

She walked up to the couch and found one of Natsume's manga lying partially under the pillow. She pulled it out and read out the title aloud 'Bleach'. Whatever that meant thought Mikan before slumping on the couch and flipping it open.

The manga was surprisingly interesting and Mikan was so absorbed in the tale of shinigamis and hollows. She didn't hear the door open until it was closed with a loud BANG!

Mikan looked up instantly dropping the manga on her lap to find Natsume leaning against the door in panic. He ran his hands through the silky strands of his hair and was breathing heavily.

"Natsume! What happened? We were not supposed to step out of this room remember!! Why did you go outside?" said Mikan who dropped the manga on the couch and ran up to him.

"We need to get out of here…", Said Natsume not even looking at her but frantically looking around the room trying to think of something.

Mikan put her hands on his hands which were still buried in his hair and asked, "But why?? Does someone know we're here?" She tried to sound cool as she had never seen Natsume panic before!

"The entire building's infiltrated! They can come here any moment….We need to get out!" said Natsume before shaking her hands of and dashed into the adjacent room.

Mikan was utterly confused. She put on her shoes as quickly as she could and followed Natsume.

Natsume stood there loading a revolver and fixing it onto his belt. Mikan was shocked! Hotaru actually had weapons in her room!

Natsume put on his jacket and grabbed mikan by her hand dragging her out of the room. "Natsume…How are we getting out of here?" asked Mikan who was now beginning to get scared.

Natsume didn't bother to respond to her. He just pulled her across the room towards the window. Mikan understood at once what he was going to do.

Natsume stopped in front of the window and let go off Mikan's hand before opening the doors. "We are getting on to this tree here and climb all the way down as quickly as possible and run into the forest. I trust you can handle that?" said Natsume looking at Mikan.

Mikan, who had already guessed his plans just nodded and sighed. She wasn't sure she could do it.

Before she could say anything, Natsume was out of the room on the tree outside. Mikan sighed and jumped out of the window. She tried hard to keep up with Natsume. The wind started to blow, making it harder for Mikan. That's when she realized she was wearing a skirt and climbing down a tree! How embarrassing!

"Can you hurry up, Polka dots?" screamed Natsume who had already reached the ground. Mikan turned three shades of red on hearing him. This being a great distraction to her focus, mikan lost a footing on one of the branches and slipped. She tried holding on to the other branches by her side but failed due to her panic.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, she was in his arms or rather against his chest and they fell down with a thud, with Natsume beneath her.

Mikan slightly moved up and looked down at Natsume and said, "I….I...Am so sorry N...NAtsume". He didn't say word but pushed mikan off him immediately and pulled her up.

"We got to hurry. Run!" he commanded sternly. The two of them began running in to the woods.

They were pretty much into the woods but still hadn't stopped running. Mikan was kind of worn out already!

"Where are we running, Natsume?! Don't you think we have come far enough from the academy?" asked Mikan panting. Natsume continued running without bothering to answer her.

All of a sudden, a knife flying out of nowhere and stabbed Natsume on his back. He came to a stop abruptly causing Mikan to fall on her knees along with him.

"Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mikan and immediately reached out to him. There was a lot of blood oozing from the wound on his back. Even before she could do anything about it, she heard several people landing from tree tops beside them.

"Mikan…Run! Escape..." said Natsume through the pain of his wound. The knives seemed poisonous as Natsume was slowly losing his conscience.

Mikan held on to Natsume tightly and refused to budge! She looked up, around her. They were surrounded completely with men wearing purple uniforms and a green scarf to mask their faces.

Mikan was afraid and angry. Natsume had completely fainted in her arms. She gently laid him down and stood up to face the enemies. She knew she had to try else both of them would die.

One of the men approached her and stood in front of her and said, "Surrender little girl. Let's not make this dirty".

Mikan looked at the man into his eyes and with great speed, kicked him in the shin! The man dropped his spear in her hands as he fell. The other men were instantly provoked by this and began attacking her.

Mikan began defending herself with the spear with all her might. Most of the attacks didn't even touch her coz they were automatically nullified by her Alice. In a flicker of a second, there came four spears from different directions trapping Mikan in between, making it impossible for her to move.

The remaining few men began approaching her. Mikan was really scared and all her little cuts and scratches from the fight began to burn.

She closed her eyes preparing to face their wrath. Nothing happened! The men's footsteps that were approaching her had stopped. Mikan slowly opened her eyes….

"Narumi-sensei!!!!!!" screeched Mikan. Man…was she glad to see him!

Five men were wrapped around with his rose whip! There was Misaki sensei and Jinno sensei along with a few others.

"Mikan take Natsume away from here…We will take care of this and get back as soon as possible. Now move!" said Narumi motioning her to move out of the way. Mikan picked up Natsume with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and started walking away…slowly.

She turned around to see more enemy troops filling in. She knew this was going to take time. Her eyes were filled with tears as she prayed for the safety of Narumi sensei and the others.

* * *

A/N: Hello...Thanks a lot for reading this chapter :D ...... Well the next chapter will be the last to this story... PLEASE let me know what you guys think abt this story so far!

THANK YOU :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, the story is very much from my imagination :)

**Summary:** The Alice academy has declared vacations and all the students go home! Under circumstances Mikan is forced to stay back. Now, the only students in the academy are Mikan and Natsume! How can Mikan pass time in the academy with just Natsume! READ-ON :)

**Chapter 9**

Mikan wandered about in the woods for a long time, trying to find a safe place to conceal them until the farce was over. Natsume was completely unconscious and lay slump on her shoulders. This was not helping matters in anyway! He was quite heavy to carry and his hot breaths against her pale neck were a distraction too.

Mikan tried her best to block out everything and focus on walking ahead. All the while she was wishing for the safety of Narumi sensei and the others.

After a tedious amount of time, Mikan found a little clearing where the stream flowed. With a sigh of relief, she dragged Natsume towards the stream and laid him on the grass covered ground. As the relief of the heavy weight off her shoulders was taking over her, she noticed something on the grass just beneath Natsume. There was a lot of blood trickling down from his soaked shirt.

That was when Mikan noticed the amount of blood that Natsume was losing! She began panicking and started trembling 'Natsume! Come on….Wake up….', screeched Mikan while shaking his shoulders in an attempt to awaken him.

It was quite useless to try and wake him up! Suddenly, Mikan remembered one of the most basic first aid practices; stop the blood loss with a bandage!

She frantically looked around for a while trying to think of something to wrap across his chest and back. She looked down at a much bloodied shirt that Natsume was still wearing. The only thing she could think of was to use the same shirt for bandage. She pulled out the gun from his belt and dangled it to one of her skirt loops before she unbuttoned the shirt with her unsteady fingers and carefully pulled it out of both the arms.

She tore thee shirt into two pieces and started wrapping Natsume's back and chest with one of the pieces. 'Oh, He is going to be so angry when he wakes up!' thought Mikan as she was using a segment of shirt as bandage. What was a vulnerable girl supposed to do with a bleeding boy by the river bank! The bandage she tied across his chest began to soak with blood as well. Mikan was all worked up, upon the helpless circumstances they were in.

'Natsume! Please….wake up!', gushed Mikan anxiously stroking his raven black hair across his forehead. She began looking about for something that she could use to get some water from the river flowing by. Leaving Natsume to lie down on the chilly grass Mikan went looking for something that could be of use to her. A furlong away from the clearing, she stumbled on a bark of tree that had a curvature. Picking up the piece she went to the river and filled it with as much water as it could retain and went back to Natsume. She poured some of the water to his mouth and shook him in an attempt to make him open his eyes.

Natsume slowly opened his bloody red eyes, to look up at a worried Mikan. She was so glad to see that he had finally opened his eyes that she didn't think twice before throwing her arms around him holding him in a tight embrace. 'Thank god! You are wake…..I was so scared', whispered Mikan into his hair, in which she had buried her head.

'B…a...ka.a…It hurts…' groaned Natsume, feeble in her clutch. Mikan smiled into his hair and gently let go of him and laid him back on the grass. As she let go of him Natsume caught hold of her hand pulled her back to him lightly. He enclosed his palm around her head and pulled her until their lips made contact with one another. Mikan's tresses cascaded on either side like veil. She didn't try to pull back or put up a struggle. She dug her fingers instinctively into his hair as she kissed his smoldering mouth as he was lightly stroking her back. Mikan lost control slightly and relaxed her mass onto Natsume's body. The blast of pain in his back made Natsume cringe breaking the kiss.

"I am so sorry!" gasped Mikan and abruptly let go of him. She sat upright on the grass looking down at Natsume.

Natsume just lay down a while without saying anything. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Mikan. He held up his hand and said, "Help me get up".

She nodded and took a hold of his hand. She carefully maneuvered Natsume to sit up. It seemed like he was in a lot of pain but, Natsume being Natsume wouldn't say it. He sat for a while again trying to steady his breathing before trying to stand up.

Mikan didn't say anything but quietly helped him stand up. He struggled quite a bit balancing himself. He had one arm across her shoulder for support. After a bit of effort, Natsume was able to stand.

Mikan, who was holding with one arm across his waist and the other holding his hand across her shoulder asked, "Ca...an you walk?".

Natsume turned his towards her and looked at her "Am I that heavy?", he asked evenly. "Oh no no…no.. I didn't mean that", said Mikan with a smile plastered on her face. "Let's go, Mikan", he said before moving forward.

Mikan blushed again. She wasn't used him calling her Mikan all the time. They began walking into the woods again at an extremely slow pace. Man he sure is heavy! Thought Mikan, but obviously she couldn't let him see it. As the two of them were walking, Mikan all of a sudden mercilessly dropped the injured Natsume on to the ground. Natsume winced with pain and said, 'Y…ou Id..io…t…Wh…y'd you do that?'. Mikan turned around and picked a heavy stone beside and aimed it at Natsume. Before she could bring herself to proceed, she shook herself and chucked the stone to the ground. 'Oh my god, Natsume…am so sorry..I don't know what just happened! There was a voice in my head that…wait! Reo?' blurted Mikan running over to Natsume, who was still on the ground.

'Well well well…you figured it. A little too soon though', said Reo as he walked towards them from somewhere behind a tree. 'Reo!', hissed Natsume as tried to stand up with one arm around Mikan. 'No Natsume. You are in no condition to fight!', said Mikan as she refused to help him stand up and walked towards Reo. 'You idiot! C…come back!', grunted Natsume as he tried to stand up in vain. The wound on his back worsened each time he tried to move; only staining the cloth more than it could contain.

'Never thought there'd be a day I'd see the infamous fire caster in such a pathetic state', drawled Reo with a smirk. Before Natsume could react, he fainted once more due to the significant blood loss. Mikan couldn't take this anymore; she pulled out the gun and caught Reo completely off-guard when she fired a bullet at both his feet. 'What the….', spat Reo as he fell on his knees unable to blink due to shock. Reo was unable to digest the fact that an ordinary, un-trained girl brought him down to his knees. 'First you get your men to attack the peaceful academy and hurt Natsume, now you hurl mundane insults at him? How low can you get!', screamed Mikan, throwing the gun somewhere faraway. There were tears rolling down her eyes as she spoke. Even she couldn't believe what she'd just done. Wiping her tears away she ran towards Natsume and began shaking him vigorously, 'Natsume! Natsume…open your eyes!', wailed Mikan. She knew he'd lost way too much of blood.

'Haha…Th…ere…z..no way…h…e's gonna wake up…y..ou little….f..re..eak', said Reo with a defiant smirk. Mikan ignored the remarks and kept up here attempt at waking Natsume. She felt so scared and desperate as they were quite far away from the academy and there was no way she could carry all his weight on her own. Like an answer to her silent prayers, she heard footsteps fast approaching towards them. It was none other than Tama, the guy she'd met a couple of times in Central Town. 'Mikan! I heard a gunshot from here and ran towards it. Are you hurt?.…Oh…How bad is he hurt?', asked Tama as he crouched beside Mikan and stared at Natsume, shocked.

'T..Tama!, screeched Mikan with a big smile…She'd never been so happy to see him. She briefly tried to explain the situation they'd got into due to some enemies and asked him to help her carry Natsume back to the academy. 'Let's go', said Tama as he lifted Natsume and put one arm around him while Mikan took the other. He glanced back at a bleeding Reo who also seemed to have fainted due to blood loss. After a tiresome walk through the woods, they finally reached the academy only to find a tired Narumi and Jinno sensei standing at the porch waiting for them. As soon as they saw them, Narumi signaled at a stretcher and ran towards them.

Mikan was still shivering as they walked into the academy to the infirmary. She hadn't bothered to ask anyone what happened in the woods or why/what was Tama here for. She just sat outside the doctor's room as no one was allowed to enter inside while they were operating. All she could remember was Tama's hand stroking her back to calm down before she fainted due to exhaustion!

It was the warmth of the sunrays that woke up Mikan from her deep Slumber. She gradually fluttered her eyes open trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back in and she jerked up straight looking around for Natsume. There he was, lying on the bed next to the window in corner of the room. They both were in the infirmary. She got off her bed and walked towards his bed. He was bandaged completely and there was a bottle of blood that hanging by his bedpost connected to his body. Mikan slowly brought her hands to her mouth and smiled. She was so very glad that he was alive! She touched his soft silky strands of raven hair and brushed it away from his beautiful face. Natsume seemed to have sensed this and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Natsume smiled! Oh my god", thought Mikan staring at him wide eyed, turning red. 'Come here', said Natsume trying to lift his hand where the blood pipe was attached. Mikan held his hand and pushed it down as she sat on the bed and leaned over to him.

'Natsume-kun! Looks like your wide awake now', said Narumi as he walked into the room. Mikan immediately pulled back and hid her face beneath her bangs, looking away. 'What do you want?', said an obviously irritated Natsume. 'I just wanted to tell you that you are to be given complete bed-rest for two weeks till your wound is fully healed. We want our knight back in complete form', said Narumi with a smile. 'Also…you will require a nurse to take care of your food and medicines', continued Narumi. 'I can take care of myself! If anyone enters my room, I'll burn them to cinders!', argued Natsume. 'But…Natsume-kun…', pleaded Narumi when Mikan cut in. 'I can look after him sensei, I know he will not burn me up', said Mikan smirking at Natsume. 'You wish polka dots!', said Natsume before looking out the window. 'Okay..I guess its settled! They will probably move you to your room tonight. Thank you so much Mikan-chan', beamed Narumi before walking out the door.

Mikan looked back at Natsume and leaned in to give him a peck on his cheek before standing up, 'I'll freshen and be back, Natsume'. 'You call that a kiss?', said Natsume looking up at her. 'Aww….Don't complain Natsume-kun. I'll be back', said a very cheerful Mikan before storming out of the door. She was glad at the new comfort level she shared with Natsume. "Baka", murmured Natsume before smiling and looking out the window.

* * *

A/N : Okay...I know..I UPDATED! I should have done this sooner. I really missed writing this story. Thank you all so much for reviewing and liking my story so far! REALLY REALLY sorry for taking so very long to update. Looks like this is not the final chapter. The next one will be for sure ^_^


End file.
